<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering Hope (Handon fanfic) by Kaye_mags</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748301">Remembering Hope (Handon fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_mags/pseuds/Kaye_mags'>Kaye_mags</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_mags/pseuds/Kaye_mags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the season 1 finale of Legacies. With Hope erased from memory, Josie, Alaric, Lizzie, Rafael, Landon, and the students of the Salvatore School struggle to pick up the missing pieces of her existence. </p><p>A turn of events takes place when all of a sudden a somewhat familiar face visits the school...</p><p>This is my take on how they will remember Hope Mikaelson.<br/>*I do not own the characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby &amp; Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/ Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park &amp; Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/ Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering Hope (Handon fanfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*This takes place right before Hope jumps into the pit.<br/>
(Hope's POV)<br/>
This is it. I have finally found my purpose. All this time I have thought that I was a mistake, that I was not meant to be born in this world, but now I finally realize my purpose. It has to be this way, I mean, there is is literally one explanation for this. I am a trybrid. I am the only one who can stop this monster, Malivore. I was created solely for this purpose; I am immune to the effects of this pit. If anyone knows about sacrifice, it's me. After all my mother and my father made the ultimate sacrifice, and I think that it's about time that I did the same. Once I jump into this pit no one at school will remember me, not even Alaric. Not even Landon. But I have to do this, it is the only way.<br/>
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————<br/>
Meanwhile, at the Salvatore school, the students are going through their usual routine, except something seems off. It is almost as if an essential part of the whole is missing. The only problem is that they can't quite point out what it is. Landon Kirby wakes up in a jolt, feeling unusually tired this Monday morning. </p><p>(Landon's POV)<br/>
"What the hell happened last night?" To be honest, I can't even remember much about what I did, but all I know is that I am covered in ashes. My bed is absolutely covered in ashes now...great. Oh, I probably died again didn't I? Geez, being a Phoenix is a lot of work. One thing is for sure tho, I am starving. I head to the cafeteria where Rafael, Lizzie, MG, and Josie are sitting at our usual breakfast spot. I sit down next to Josie. I have always thought that Josie was the most beautiful and charming girl ever, but I never acted on this little "crush" I had for her. I loved how she was so down-to -earth, and how she cared so much for her sister, Lizzie, but of course she would never like a guy like me. She was wayyy to good for me, and besides, she had this drama with Penelope Park. Maybe even a thing with my best friend Rafael.<br/>
I always sit by her anyways, at least as long as I can remember, because just her embrace makes  my day so much better.  I start to notice something: Why is there an extra seat? But, nobody else seems to be questioning it, so I sit down and eat my bagel and cream cheese.<br/>
It's a typical day, we're all just talking, but all of a sudden Lizzie brings up how the person who used to sit in the chair was  other than Penelope Park.<br/>
"Honestly, I think it was best that Penelope decided to leave for Belgium, see look we're all having a good time...without her. Right Josie?"said Lizzie.<br/>
"Umm...sure, right yeah", answered Josie.</p><p>I knew she was lying. I could see it in her eyes. She was in pain, pain because she missed Penelope. I could make out tears forming in her eyes as she continued to eat her cereal. All of a sudden, I felt very defensive about Josie. Don't ask me, because I don't know exactly why. All I knew was that I hated seeing her hurt. To be honest, all I wanted to do at that moment was hug her and tell her that it was going to be okay. But right at that moment our eyes met, and I felt something that I never felt before, at least with her. I felt this spark, but did she feel it too? God, I sure hope she did. Because when I looked into her prefect almond eyes, all I saw was beauty and love.<br/>
I couldn't help myself, so I put my hand on her hand and looked at her reassuringly. It was to my surprise that she broke down and started crying. Typical Lizzie said, "For God's sake Josie get it together, stop crying over her already!" That was it, Josie was already suffering enough. I couldn't stand seeing Lizzie tear her apart like this....<br/>
I calmly told Josie, "Josie I think breakfast is over, let's go somewhere a little less...aggressive". To my surprise, she accepted my offer immediately and together we left the table. I had no idea where we were going, but as long as it was somewhere Josie was comfortable, it was fine by me :)</p><p>*Yayayay this is the end of this chapter. What is happening with Josie and Landon? Will there be a spark? Who will notice that someone is missing? We just have to wait and see! Please leave any comments or suggestions! Next chapter might be in a bit, but it will be here :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>